Megaman Battle Network Crossovers
by Daidairo
Summary: Fairy tales, some adapted from the Walt Disney version, with the RM EXE Battle Network characters in the cast! The 5th chapter: Megaman Battle Network: Red Riding Hood, with several different touches!
1. Megaman Battle Network: Cinderella

I decided to merge all the 'fairytales' into one! Here's the longer version of 'Megaman Battle Network: Cinderella'!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Megaman Battle Network Crossovers

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1: Cinderella

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once upon a time, in the town of ACDC, there lived a wealthy merchant named Yuuichiro Hikari. He lived with his wife, Haruka, and only son, Lan Hikari. But one day, Haruka died of a sickness called HBD.

"I just want the family to be happy," she whispered to her family before she went to paradise for eternity. Lan was very depressed. Seeing this, Yuuichiro decided to remarry, thinking that Lan needed a mother's tender loving care. As long as Lan is happy, he thought.

His new wife was a woman by the name of Yuri. She had two other sons, called Tohru and Dex. Dex was short and round, while Tohru was tall and skinny. Both looked ridiculourly hideous, but thought very highly of their appearance.

Yuuichiro, as a successful merchant, went out often. Whenever he did, Yuri would treat Lan like a slave, ordering him around the house, waiting on her sons like a lowborn servant. She was only nice to him when Yuuichiro was home. However much Lan suffered, he never complained, remembering his mother's words. He therefore always put on a cheerful face, and Yuuichiro thought all was well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One day Yuuichiro died as well. Yuri dropped all pretense of being nice to Lan. Hating Lan because of his cuteness, her sons followed her example, and poor Lan suffered thus.

"Lan, get me my ice cream soda. Be quick!" Tohru yelled. "With lots and lots of ice cubes, all in the shape of a star!"

"Yeh, and fetch my massager while you're at it!" Dex cried. "Remember to plug it in first!" All day long, Lan was ordered about. But there was nothing he could do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One day, an invitation arrived from the palace.

"His Majesty, the King, is holding a grand ball tomorrow night to celebrate the birthday of her Highness, Princess Mayl. Everyone is invited to attend, and from all unmarried young men, the Princess will choose a beau."

"Oh gosh! I hear the princess is a glamourous beauty in all lands!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah, she will be wowed by my charm and ask me to be her groom!" Dex said excitedly. "We must get ready for the ball! Get the tailors, the barbers..."

"You don't need a hairdresser, you only have a dorsal fin anyway!" Tohru snorted.

"Shut up, beanpole!"

"How dare to you speak to your elder like that, big dummy!"

Lan longed to go, having never been to a ball. But...

"Lan, you must help Torry and Dexy get ready for the ball tomorrow. After that, sweep and dust the house and then clean up the fireplace," Yuri ordered. Lan's face fell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That day and the next, jewellers, hairdressers, tailors and beauticians (?) appeared constantly at the Hikari house. Regardless of Lan's wonderful help with Tohru and Dex, and how many times he begged, Yuri would not allow him to go.

"You look so nasty you'd be out of place at the ball, and you don't have a suit anyway," she said.

The carriage rattled off as Dex and Tohru laughed at the fate of their poor stepbrother. Not even a drop of sympathy did the two brothers have for young Lan. And they left without leaving a word of thanks.

Lan started to feel sick. Just then, a young man appeared out of thin air with sparkles and stars and some music that did not seem to come from any radio.

"What? Who? Are... Who are you?" Lan stammered in amazement. The young man had white and black hair and blue eyes that gleamed.

"I'm the guardian your parents sent. Your Fairy Godbrother Eugene Chaud. I refuse to use father, you're not much older than me," he said.

"But... Why are you here? And what did you mean my parents sent you?" Lan asked, totally confused. Chaud snorted impatiently.

"I'm here because the Hikaris regret leaving you behind with that old hag and they want you to be happy. So I was sent to get you to Princess Mayl's birthday ball. Now get me a pumpkin, four rats, two lizards and a mouse. And hurry up, I don't have time to wait," Chaud ordered. Meekly, Lan obeyed. He had four pet rats that were named Guts, Ice, Roll and Glyde. The two lizards were called Mega and Proto. The mouse was named Yai.

Chaud raised a red sword. "Change, you infernal goons, into what you're supposed to change into! Change.bat!"

The pumpkin became a handsome blue carriage, the rats four horses; green, aqua, pink and yellow; the lizards two footmen, one dressed in blue and the other red, and the mouse a coachman who seemed vain and arrogant. He kept pulling at his long blond tresses. (Daidairo:...)

Chaud waved his sword again. Lan's dirty rags turned into fine robes, simple but lovely. Instead of normal shoes, Chaud had given him special shoes with wheels on them.

"I hope you die at the ball, but remember this, all these stuff disappears at the last stroke of midnight. Leave before that, or else!" Chaud warned.

"Thanks, Chaud. These shoes are unique, for running fast ri-! Uaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Chaud sighed and smacked his forehead as Lan, unable to walk properly with the shoes, rolled on them and crashed into the blue carriage.

"Ahhh... Gimme boots anytime!" Lan got into the carriage, finally able to control his feet.

"Don't be so ungrateful, you no good pig!" Chaud yelled after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the ball, Dex and Tohru were trying their hardest to get Princess Mayl's attention, but she ignored them totally. In fact she stayed away from all the young men until Lan appeared. His shoes were totally out of the world, and he looked so young, so cute...

Dex, Tohru and Yuri did not recognise him, and were furious when Princess Mayl asked him to dance. Since Lan could not dance well, especially in his crazy wheelie-shoes, he ended up telling the pretty princess jokes, making her laugh. Princess Mayl liked this young guy better than all the others, whose mouth spouted only words like 'You're so beautiful you make my heart melt', or 'I can't live without you!' and other sweet nothings.

Lan enjoyed himself so much he panicked when the clock suddenly struck midnight. A tiny figurine came out of the hall clock: a small guy with a fish bowl for a head. "Aqua-twelve o'clock! Aqua strike one! Aqua strike two!"

"It's that late already? I'm gonna have to go!" He tried to leave.

"Please, stay for a while, I don't even know your name!" Princess Mayl protested, holding on to his arm.

"I must go!" Lan pulled away somewhat reluctantly and dashed out. Mayl ran after him, calling in despair.

The steps to the main gate were covered by a thick red carpet and Lan's wheelie-shoes could not move well on them. One shoe slipped off, and Lan afraid of stopping to pick it up, instead left it behind. He reached the carriage just as the last stroke went, and everything turned back to what it was before. The only thing remaining was his special wheelie-shoe, the one he did not drop.

Dex, Tohru and Yuri returned, filled with indignance, late at night. Lan did not tell them what happened, for fear they would disturb Chaud for immortally stuff.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Princess Mayl rode out on her beautiful pearl-white pony, Miyu, with the shoe she found left on the steps, declaring that she would marry no one but the owner of the shoe.

Immediately every young, unmarried man vowed to try and prove the shoe his own, but as hard as they tried, none could fit their absymally large natural stinkpots in. Lan's house was the last one visited.

"Why, hello, princess, remember I passed you that soda yesterday night?" Dex said, smilling brightly.

"Oh, my dear princess, I did bring you a much more satisfactory drink, the sugar cane drink, not so unhealthy, right?" Tohru scowled at his brother, jostling him out of the way. Mayl started to feel sick, hoping that neither guy could get his foot into the wheelie-shoe. Much to her relief, Dex's foot was too fat and too short, while Tohru's was too thin and too long.

"Have you no other sons?" The lady-in-waiting, Sal, asked, sighing.

"Well, a stepson, but he did not go to the ball," Yuri said uneasily.

"Everyone, including those who did not go, must try on the shoe," said Sal firmly.

"Lan! Come here."

When Lan appeared, Princess Mayl recognised him immediately. She opened her mouth to greet him, but Sal frowned at her.

"We don't know if he's the one, your highness. And he is the last guy in the country."

Mayl watched breathlessly as Lan slipped on the shoe easily. It was a perfect fit. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe this!" Dex shrieked. "If you are the princess' consort, where's the other shoe?"

"Yeah, shoes like that don't appear everyday, so if you lie, we'll know." Tohru sneered, thinking that his stepbrother could never produce a shoe of the same kind, even if he was lucky enough to be able to fit the shoe. Lan calmly took out the other shoe and put it on. Mayl jumped up.

"You ARE the one I met yesterday! My Romeo in rollerblades!" (Lol, I know this is lame) She threw her arms around the surprised guy. "Come back to my palace with me!"

Blushing, Lan nodded. Chaud appeared suddenly, much to the amazement of everyone.

"Hope you guys meet with a nice, painful accident," he said, waving his blood-red sword. Lan's rags once again turned into fine, lovely robes. On his head was a blue crown with a circular symbol of yellow and red in the middle.

"Thanks, Chaud! I won't forget this!" he said happily. Chaud snorted.

"Neither will I."

And so, Princess Mayl married Lan and they lived happily ever after.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahhhh... Finished, I did try to lengthen it, but it was kinda difficult, there were some parts I found lame... Watch out for the next chapter: Beauty and the Beast!


	2. Megaman Battle Network: Beauty and the B...

Here, sorry it took so long: 'Megaman Battle Network: Beauty and the Beast'! (Adapted from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and the original story)

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………  
digi148: Thank you!

Maritta: I agree! (shamelessly boasting)

Aaron D: I'll try…

Fire Dragons: Yeah, but it's supposed to be. I think…

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy scientist named Glyde. He was an inventor who made life easier for the people of the town he lived inACDC. Glyde had three diligent sons and three lovely daughtersIce, Proto and Bass, and Ring, Serenade and Roll. Of his daughters, Roll was the prettiest and won all the attention of the young men of ACDC. Especially the best hunter in ACDC; Guts. Handsome, young, and skilled, he was considered the ideal boyfriend for many girls in town. But Roll hated his arrogance, and often teased him.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

One day, Glyde left his comfortable little home to enter a new invention in a contest. Their loyal horses, Skull and Wood, were the only companions of the inventor. Glyde, however, lost the map and his way, ending up in a dark gloomy forest.

"I don't think we should go there," Glyde said nervously. It was nearly night and eerie red lights could be seen here and there. They advanced closer, and identified themselves as Mushys, Mettaurs and Swordys. Skull and Wood panicked and fled, tearing away. Poor Glyde fell out of the cart with a bump and tried to run away, finally reaching a large grey castle. Tumbling in, he slammed the door in the faces of the viruses. Looking up and panting heavily, Glyde saw a large blue Spikey staring at him. His abnormally green eyes blinked. _That's strange; Spikeys have gold eyes, not green..._

"Uh... Hi!"

The Spikey threw back its head and howled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glyde was no battler, so he leapt up and tried to flee, but the Spikey held on to his cloak with sharp, razor-like teeth.

"I hate it when people come to laugh at my misfortune," the Spikey growled. Ignoring Glyde's protests, Spikey locked him up in a firewall.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

The next morning, Roll was shopping in town when Guts appeared.

"Hey, Roll. What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall and blocking her way.

"Go away, Guts." Roll sighed, then tried to move off, but Guts grabbed her.

"Come now, let's go for a cup of tea or something, it's nearly lunch time! My treat, of course. I just earned lots for shooting down an albino Lark, and..." Guts started to boast unashamedly.

"Let GO!" Roll pulled away and headed home angrily. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

Just as she reached the gates, however, Roll saw Serenade and Ring holding the frightened Wood and Skull.

"Where's father?" she asked, running up.

"Don't know!" Ring said, pulling at Skull's reins, trying in vain to calm him down. "They just came home, whinnying in fright!"

"S' okay, boy!" Serenade cooed, patting the sweaty flank of Wood. Wood calmed down, though his eyes were still wild.

"But... Father! What're we going to do?" Roll cried. Skull neighed and tried to pull away from Ring.

"I think he wants to show me the way!" Roll cried. Vaulting onto Skull, she called, "Have lunch without me! I'm going to look for Father!"

Skull galloped off. Ring and Serenade stared after her in horror.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

When Skull brought Roll to the castle of the Spikey, Roll noticed the dungeons at the side of the castle. Recognising the weak cries of help as Glyde, she rushed up.

"Father!"

"Roll! What are you doing here?" Glyde exclaimed, horrified. "Run away! Run! There's a virus in that..."

Too late. The Spikey appeared behind Roll, who spun round. She gasped at the sight of the fierce flame virus.

"Please! Release my father! He was lost in this woods, he honestly didn't do anything wrong!" Roll begged. "I'll take his place here!"

"No!" Glyde's cry was ignored as the Spikey answered.

"As you wish." Flames shot out of his mouth, destroying the firewall. Roll helped her trembling father onto Skull.

"Roll, please. Leave with me."

"Father, I can't. I agreed to stay. It's only right." Roll replied quietly. Skull cantered off. Spikey nodded.

"You've got sense. Good." But Roll entered the castle without a glance at him.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

The days passed. The Spikey did not mistreat Roll in any way; in fact, he was friendly and attentive to her all the time. Roll learned to trust him and the two became good friends. However, Roll missed her family very much.

One day, she asked the Spikey for permission to go home.

"Huh? This IS your home!" Spikey answered.

"No, I mean, where my family is. My father, my sisters and my brothers." Roll said. "I really miss them very much, and I want to go back."

Spikey sighed.

"I see... You still can't forget them..."

He seemed to think hard. Then he turned sorrowful emerald eyes onto the blond girl.

"Go, then. I... release you." Spikey had a very disappointed look on his face as he walked off. Roll felt extremely guilty as she saddled Spikey's gift to hera light blue pony, by the name of Aqua.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

When she reached ACDC town, however, she found her whole family in a cyber-asylum-cage.

"Their programs are not loony!" Roll argued. It turned out that the man who had them put in was Guts.

"You see, they say that a Spikey virus took you prisoner, and here you are, safe and sound!" Guts said. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "I might be able to get them out... If you promise to marry me."

"Never!" Roll yelled. "You're an arrogant, evil beast!"

"Yeah, let us out, you infernal moron!" Bass exclaimed.

"You're going to regret it it if we're not released, and I mean it," Proto said coldly.

"Oh, and you're talking in a big unbreakable cage!" Guts scoffed. "Well? Roll?"

"My father's not crazy! The Spikey did capture me, but he released me, so I could come back and visit my people." Roll explained. Guts felt furious.

"Townsfolk! Our village will be in danger if that dangerous virus is not killed! He is endangering our children!" He cried. "Come with me and kill him!"

The people roared in agreement. "Seize the Spikey and kill him!"

"No!" Roll's cry went unheeded as she was thrown into the cage with the rest of her family. "No..."

As the townsfolk left, Proto lost his temper.

"I've had enough!" He grabbed the metal bars on the side and ripped them out. "Hmph!"

"Uh, couldn't you have done that earlier?" Ice asked.

"Spikey!" Roll ran after the townsfolk.

At the castle, Spikey blew flamethrowers at the people, trying to scare them away. He did not seem to want to hurt the innocent people. The jealous Guts followed him and tried to attack him with a Buster Sword. With a shout, Spikey pushed him to the floor as Roll ran up. Guts pulled away and drove the sword into the virus' back. With a roar, Spikey threw Guts out of the window and collapsed. Roll rushed up.

"Spikey! You're hurt!"

"I'm... okay... At least I got to see you... Before I die..." he whispered. Roll began to cry, and she threw her arms around him. "You know, I've never felt so close to someone in my life. Those days you spent with me were the happiest I've ever had... Thank you..."

"No, please! Please don't leave me... I love you!" She whispered. From her hand, a pink heart appeared and sank into the virus. Spikey glowed. A bright light appeared from his body, basking the room in white. When the light dimmed, in the Spikey's place was a handsome young male navi dressed all in blue. He smiled at the surprised Roll.

"I am Mega, the prince of ACDC. An evil navi, Napalm, turned me into a virus. The only way to break his magic is for a female navi to fall in love with me. This seemed impossible, as who in her right mind who dare to go near a dangerous virus, much less love him?" Mega shook his head, sighing. "You, however, stayed with me through all these days, befriending me regardless of my looks. I love you too."

Roll was totally amazed and stood staring at him.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

Downstairs, Guts rubbed his backside where he had fallen on. "Stupid virus..." Looking up, he saw Proto glaring at him, a grin on his face.

"I warned you..." Proto's hand transformed into a sword. "Hasta la vista!" The sword came crashing down onto the navi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roll married Prince Mega, destroying the dreams of many young men. They were seen weeping on the wedding day, but everything else was fine and they lived happily ever after.

………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………………….………………

Well, I know there hasn't been many changes to this one. But I think it's okay, so...


	3. Megaman Battle Network: The Little Merma...

And the 3rd one! Megaman Battle Network: The Little Mermaid!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aaron D: Hm, well, I want it to be quite goofy too, but I still want the characters to stay in-character, so… I like the song too!

Yamiyashi: Thanks! Yeah, but sometimes humour doesn't come to me naturally… (looks ashamed)

g: Serenade is NOT a guy. Even though she's called Undernet King in the American version of the game, she is female. At least from what I heard from friends who play the Japanese version.

Unknown-Character: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

darth: Thanks! Hope this one will too!

RosaRosa: Yeah, that struck me as crazy!

RosaRosa(Again): Yup! It's in… Latin, I think, but it means bon voyage or goodbye (I think)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Long ago in the deep blue ocean, the Undersea Electopia was ruled by King Tadashi Hikari (Yeah I know he's dead), a merman with a golden Trident and a regal look. He had seven daughtersMiyu Aquata Hikari, Sal Alana Hikari, Anetta Adella Hikari, Mari Attina Hikari, Mary Andrina Hikari, Haruka Arista Hikari and Mayl Ariel Hikari. Mayl was the youngest and prettiest, and she had such a lovely voice that when she sang, every sea creature stopped to listen.

At the age of 16, when she should be thinking about marrying a merboy and settling down, Mayl often went to the surface of the sea and shipwrecks to search for humans' belongings. King Tadashi had warned her time and again that humans would try to catch her. But Mayl refused to listen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once, accompanied by her friend Roll, a pink flounder, Mayl found a fork in a wreck, and immediately dashed to the surface to find Ring, an albatross, who was a supposed expert on humans.

"Umm... This?" Ring fingered the fork. In actual fact she had no idea what it was. "It's called a Hanikoumb! Humans use it to comb their hair!"

"Interesting," Mayl took it and began to comb her pretty red hair. "Humans comb their hair too?"

"Of course! What, do you expect them to have a head that looks like a duck's nest?" Ring asked. She had always disliked ducks, thinking them below her level. "Humans are extremely vain, actually. Like us, they dress up especially for formal occasions and performances, like dances, choral concerts…"

Roll suddenly gasped. "I knew we had forgotten something! Mayl! Your father's concert!"

Mayl panicked. She was supposed to sing in King Tadashi's concert that day. Waving goodbye to Ring, she swam as fast as she could to the concert hall. It was, however, too late. Her sisters were singing in her place, and did not sound quite as good as she usually did. The special guests invited were already gossiping about the reputation of Undersea Electopia.

King Tadashi was furious.

"What in the name of Alpha were you thinking of?" he roared. Mayl looked guilty.

"I was, uh... wandering around... I lost track of time, and I forgot all about the concert…"

"Searching for human stuff again? How many times do I have to warn you, Man are..."

"Fish-eaters," Mayl finished for him. "But Daddy, aren't you always talking about how we should study hard? I want to study them!"

"No! Stay away from anything and everything concerning humans! Or else!" Mayl's eyes fell. She turned and swam off. King Tadashi sighed.

"Am I being too harsh?"

"She needs a babysitter. Someone to watch out for her..." The palace's most loyal butler, Glyde, said. He was a yellow fiddler crab with large eyes.

"Hmmm... Yes. The girl obviously needs protection." King Tadashi said thoughtfully.

"Who do you think is suitable, Your Majesty?" Glyde asked.

"You."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mayl was floating dejectedly above the corals.

"Cheer up!" Roll said. "You know King Tadashi. He's just worried about your safety."

"He just doesn't understand me," Mayl said sadly. She looked up towards the world of the humans. "Why can't he just try to look at things from MY point of view?"

As Glyde hurried up to her, a shadow fell over them. Mayl looked up.

"A ship!" She swam quickly towards it.

"No! Please, no!" Glyde howled. "Come back, Princess Mayl!"

But Mayl was gone.

When she broke through the surface, she saw the large wooden ship full of people. They were discussing about the birthday of a certain 'Prince Lan'.

When object of discussion appeared, Mayl gasped. He looked extrmely cute. He had brown hair pushed out of his face by a blue headband, and his matching brown eyes gleamed in the rays of the sun.

Immediately, the crowd on the ship cheered.

"Thanks, guys. Actually, I forgot it was my birthday." Lan said sheepishly. A greyish blue dog ran up, wagging its tail.

"Yeah, you can share the cake, Megaman," Lan grinned as a large statue in his image was dragged out with a cake.

"He's so adorable... Mayl sighed. Just then, the sky clouded over. The sea became rough as thunder struck and rain started to fall. Mayl watched in horror as the ship was caught in the tunderstorm and tossed around like a toy. Everything just happened so fast.

Worse, Lan fell from the deck into the deep sea.

"Darn, I've got to do something!" Mayl dived to the spot where Lan disappeared. Franctically, she looked around, and soon found him, floating unconsciously just beneath the water surface, like a prawn. Grabbing him, the red headed mermaid swam for shore. When she finally reached the beach, the storm was gone and the sea was calm. Gently laying the still unconscious Lan down, Mayl checked him for any possible injuries.

"Dead as a doornail," Ring announced, fluttering down beside her. She was wrong as usual. Lan was still breathing. Stroking his hair, Mayl sang him the first birthday song that came to her mind.

_Happy birthday to you… You've survived this cruel storm…_

_Can it be because your stars are shining today…_

_But do you have any? You're always unlucky_

_You've never before had any close shaves like this_

_Now your luck has changed, you must be feeling grateful_

_Praise the gods and give your thanks by kneeling down and praying…_

_As you lift your head and watch them_

_They, however, ignore you_

_Can it be that you're not good?_

_Oh, bother, change yourself please!_

_Well, it seems that the gods cannot understand you_

_Show them the true you that you have hidden inside_

_No, I don't mean jump up and start running around! _

_Gosh, you really need a change of heart, and mind, and soul too_

_Oh well, since it doesn't work, just forget about the gods_

_Just enjoy your birthday today, eat your humongous birthday cake_

_Count your lucky stars for blessing your life_

Long ago was a happy time when you were born 

_Let the date this year also be happy…_

Mayl sighed. "Wrong song. What is wrong with me?"

Just then, she heard a dog barking loudly. Remembering what King Tadashi said about being seen, Mayl dived bck into the sea and hid behind a rock. Megaman, Lan's dog, soon appeared with another young man. He had dual-coloured hair and blue eyes. Mayl thought he was pretty good-looking, but his face was screwed up in a frown. He lacked Lan's cheerful grin.

"Damn it, I TOLD them not to bring him to sea for his birthday. The guy can't even SWIM!" Lifting the prince, he headed towards a gleaming silver castle on a cliff nearby. Mayl headed back to the Undersea Kingdom, her mind full of Lan. But she knew the chances of her ever seeing him again was –0.5.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Lan woke, he found himself in his bedroom, on his bed, with his dog.

"Hell, what happened?" He sat up, rubbing his arm. "I feel sore all over…"

"The ship was walloped by the storm," The blue eyed man said. He was sitting in an armchair. "You fell. Megaman was the one who found you, and goodness knows how you managed to float back to shore. Probably because you're both full of fats and oil."

Megaman growled. Lan shook his head, thinking hard.

"Nah. It was a lovely girl with red hair who rescued me. She had the most beautiful voice you ever heard, though she's a little… mean. But wasn't she there when you found me, Chaud?"

"No. And Megaman was the one who found you. Being smart I stayed behind, and was able to bring you back. The rest of the crew drowned. At least, I hope." Chaud replied.

"Damn... Who IS she?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When King Tadashi heard about what had happened from a spying angelfish, he was furious.

"But Daddy, I really like him! You're always after me to get some male dates anyway," Mayl argued.

"I mean a merboy! That one's a HUMAN! A fish-eater! Don't you ever DARE go near him again!" King Tadashi roared. He went to Mayl's room and destroyed with his magic trident the many possessions Mayl dug out from shipwrecks. When he left, Mayl sat down and cried.

King Tadashi again wondered if he had been too harsh. But Mayl's mother Shuuko had been speared by a human, and King Tadashi was worried about his daughter's safety. He did not want the same thing to happen to his precious daughter.

In a deep dark area of the Undersea Kingdom, a sea witch slash octopus, Yuri, sat watching her crystal ball. She had brown hair sticking out of her head and instead of legs or tail, the bottom half of her body was replaced by eight black tentacles. Yuri was once the ruler of the Undersea Kingdom until King Tadashi came. She still hated him, and realised she might receive control of HER kingdom again through his youngest daughter.

"What do you reckon, Needleman, Plantman?" She asked the two electric eels circling her as they watched Roll trying to comfort Mayl. In answer, they swam off to find the princess.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Our mistress can fulfill your wish." Plantman said.

"To let you be with your prince... Yuri can do that anytime!" Needleman said. Roll and Glyde tried to talk her out of it.

"This is my only way out." Mayl declared as she swam off with the eels. "I want to be with Lan."

"Glad you're obedient, girl," Yuri said as soon as the young princess appeared. "I don't like wasting time, so let's make a deal."

"A-A deal?" Mayl stammered. She remembered her sisters telling her stories about the evil witch.

"Yes. I will make you a human, that is, give you legs, for three days. Then you will go and find your Prince. If, by sunset on the third day, you can get your prince to kiss you, you'll remain a human forever." Yuri said.

"And if I don't?" Mayl asked nervously.

"Then you turn back into a mermaid, and you will be my prisoner. How about it?" Yuri asked.

Mayl thought hard and finally, she nodded. _I'll do anything for him…_

"The price for my potion, will be your VOICE!"

Mayl was shocked.

"But... How can I win Lan if I lose my voice?" She cried.

"You still have that pretty face." Yuri replied, grinning. "Well? How about it? No voice, no potion, no deal."

Mayl closed her eyes. She thought hard. Was it worth losing her voice for that cute boy? "Okay."

"No!" Glyde cried. Roll covered her face with her fins. "Princess!"

"That's a good girl!" Yuri took out a bottle of purple liquid. "Drink this when you get to the surface, and then your voice will belong to me."

She next took out a waterproof parchment. "Sign it, please."

Mayl signed the contract and swam to the surface, then uncorked the bottle and poured the contents down her throat. She fainted immediately. A pink orb containing her voice flew out from her throat and went to Yuri, who put it into the conical seashell she wore around her neck.

When she came to, her pink tail was gone, and she had a pair of long legs. And she couldn't speak anymore.

"Why did you agree, oh foolish princess?" Glyde moaned. "What is the King going to say about this?"

Mayl's face looked terrified, and she shook her head.

"We're not supposed to tell him?" Roll asked.

Mayl nodded. _I don't want him to worry…_

"But Princess..."

Just then, the sound of horses' hoofs were heard. Roll and Glyde dived into the sea just as black and white horses appeared with riders and a dog.

"Hey, who're you?" Lan asked as he dismounted. Mayl was alight with happiness, but she couldn't say anything. She just shook her head.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Lan asked.

"Lan, I think she's dumb." Chaud leapt down from his white steed.

"She's what? You're not supposed to call people names, it's impo..."

"You're dumb too. The other meaning of 'dumb' means being unable to speak." Chaud said impatiently.

"Oh. I knew that." Lan muttered, then turned to Mayl.

"Where do you live?"

Mayl shook her head, then pointed at the sea.

"Oh, your house was washed away by the sea? Poor thing. Why don't you come back to my castle with me?" Lan asked.

"Lan, a girl will only bring trouble..." But Lan wasn't listening. He put his cloak over the delighted Mayl and climbed onto his black mount behind her.

"Come on, Chaud, Megaman!" He called as they trotted off. Chaud frowned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Lan's servants gave Mayl a pretty pink gown to wear and led her to the large dining hall, where Lan chatted to her while eating. Only one thing he mentioned dampened her spirit.

"I thought you looked familiar, and now I remember. A girl saved me from drowning once, and you look so much like her. But she had a wonderful voice, and you can't speak..." Lan sighed.

Mayl looked down, tears filling her eyes. _He does remember me! But my voice…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the second day, they went out riding. Chaud was in a bad mood all day as Lan 'stolen' Protoman, his white horse, for Mayl. Staying home and kicking everything kickable, he broke about 50 ceramic ornaments before he collapsed into an armchair, knocked over his glass and swore to kill the prince when he returned.

After the ride, Lan took Mayl out to the gleaming sea in a steady wooden boat. Mayl smiled happily at him.

"Honestly, I can't imagine what Chaud's going to do to me once we return." Lan laughed. "Protoman, the horse you were riding, is his. Might just kick my butt for borrowing him."

Mayl looked alarmed.

"It's okay, he won't attack a lady," Lan assured her. Mayl shook her head, then pointed at him.

"Huh? OH! You're... you're worried about me?"

Mayl nodded. Lan grinned.

"Don't worry about me. Chaud may seem mean, but he's really nice underneath that cool act." Lan said.

(Back at the castle, Chaud sneezed. He rubbed his nose and growled. "Of all things to be sick today…)

Mayl smiled again.

"I... really like your smile. Makes you look really cute." Lan said, dropping the oars into the bottom of the boat and leaning back to look at the school of dolphins in the distance. "Aren't they pretty too?"

Mayl wasn't listening. _He just said I'm cute!_

She turned to look at him, then sat down next to him. Lan glanced at her, then looked about nervously, before attempting to lean towards her. Mayl stared dreamily at his eyes.

"Now that won't do!" Yuri screeched at her crystal ball. "Needleman! Plantman! Action!"

The eels swam like lightning towards the boat. Befoe Lan could do anything, the boat was upset by the evil eels. They fell head down into the water.

"AHHHHHH! I'm so sorry!" Lan apologised as they rode back, dripping wet. "I meant for it to be a fun day..."

Mayl smiled, shaking her head. Lan smiled as well.

"Yeah, well. That was fun in its own way, wasn't it?" he laughed. "Especially when I pulled that frog out from my pocket!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuri decided to take things into her own hands. Drinking a blue potion, she transformed into a lovely maiden with long, plaited blond hair that stuck up sideways as if pints of gel had been applied.

"And your name is Yai!"

Taking her shell with her, she went to search for Lan.

On the second evening, Lan was sitting on a rock thinking about what he should do with Mayl the next day when Yai appeared.

"Who..." Lan was startled. "How come you can appear…"

"Don't you remember me, Prince Lan?" Yai said in Mayl's voice. The shell on her neck blinked.

"T-That voice!" Lan stared. "But you don't have red hair."

"Whatever!" Yai put her arms around Lan, whose eyes immediately went blank.

"Marry me?" He asked mechanically.

"Why, of COURSE!" Yai laughed evilly. _HAH! We'll see what now!_

On the third day, Mayl heard that Lan's wedding was taking place that day. Her heart sank like a stone. The bride, who called herself Lady Yai, seemed to look familiar. She kept looking at Mayl with a triumphant face.

The wedding took place on a ship. Roll, Ring and Glyde was frantic when they realised what happened.

"What in the name of ACDC happened to that freak?" Glyde exclaimed.

Mayl shook her head sadly. Ring decided to act spy and flew to Lady Yai's cabin. She was looking into the glass. And the reflection was one of Yuri. The shell on her neck was also recognisable. Ring was shocked. She flew back to Mayl and the others and screeched out her news.

"Oh my gosh!" Roll gasped. "If Yai is really Yuri in disguise, she'd have put a spell over Prince Lan!"

Mayl looked horrified.

"We MUST stop the wedding before sunset!" Glyde said anxiously. The sky was orange and the sun was setting soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What's wrong with you, brother?" Chaud demanded.

"I'm not your brother." Lan said tonelessly.

"You know what I mean! What's all this about marrying a lady? What about your red headed girl? And that songbird?" Chaud asked angrily. "You can't be fickle about…"

"Just shut up, will you!" Lan brushed past him. Chaud's jaw fell open.

When Yai finally appeared in a white gown, Ring screeched. Immediately, thousands of albatrosses and seagulls swooped down, attacking her and pulling at her dress. Ring grabbed her necklace and threw it onto the floor. The shell broke and the pink orb went back to Mayl. The spell over Lan was broken, too.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Lan!" Mayl cried, rushing to him.

"That voice! It's... It's you! But how...!" Lan was amazed.

"Too late, mermaid!" Yai screamed as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Mayl fell; her legs had turned into a tail again. Lan froze in shock. Yai also turned back into Yuri.

"Good bye, your highness!" Yuri shrieked, grabbing Mayl and leaping back into the ocean.

Back at her cave, King Tadashi was waiting for her with Glyde. Yuri showed him the contract before he could speak.

"Your daughter is mine now, but I'll let her go... In exchange for YOU!"

King Tadashi agreed immediately. At once his crown appeared on Yuri's head, who laughed wickedly and grabbed the king's trident, then pointed it at him. The former king turned into a sea anemone.

"You monster!" Mayl cried in horror.

"Me? Well, let's just show you how monster like I am!" Yuri started to grow larger, until her head and upper body was above the sea. She laughed maniacally.

"Rise, storms! Tornadoes! EVERYTHING!"

Whirlpools, hurricanes and thunderstorms all came at her beck and call. Just then, something hit Yuri in the back. She turned, furious.

It was Lan holding a buster like machine. He was standing on the heavily wrecked ship.

"Don't interfere!" She yelled.

"You can just go to hell!" He yelled back, releasing another shot. This one hit Yuri's crown, which disappeared. She screamed and shrank until she was a starfish (0o Where did three legs go?). The rough sea swallowed the ship and Lan with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

With the witch gone, King Tadashi was ruler again. He sighed as he watched his youngest daughter craddling the unconscious prince in her arms.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" He said.

"Um... yeah... I guess?" Glyde answered nervously.

"I'm sure going to miss her." Then King Tadashi raised his trident and pointed it at Mayl. Her tail disappeared. In its place was a pair of lovely long legs.

When Lan woke and saw his young sweetheart standing, he ran forward and gave her a hug.

They were married and lived happily ever after.

(Lan: Hah! You were saying something about girls being trouble?)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(laughs) The song can be sung to Ave Maris Stella, a latin song about Virgin Mary. 0o And I destroyed the lyrics…


	4. Megaman Battle Network: Rapunzel

Rather than a rewrite of a previous one, I decided to start a new one first. 

Megaman Battle Network: Rapunzel

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

RoseRosa: The underline was an error with my computer...

NJ: Thank you!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I might do Mulan, but not Mulan 2. Shang's personality showed out more in Mulan 2, and there's no one with the same or similar character I can fit in. I'd like to add that if you wanted to request something seriously, you'd speak seriously in proper English. Nitpicking, I know.

Ohohen: Well, this one is based on Rapunzel!

BassEX: Thank you for the review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Long long ago, there was a couple named Yuri and Misaki. They longed to have a baby of their own, but for some reason, it was not possible. After several years, Yuri finally became pregnant. She and Misaki were both filled with joy, but Misaki felt worried. Yuri's body had always been rather weak, and as simple farmers. they could not afford to give Yuri the good food that would supply her with nutrients.

One day, Yuri looked into the garden of her next door neighbour, where the witch named Tesla lived. She saw several rows of beautiful vegetables known affectionately as 'rapunzels', and she began to long for some. After days of longing, she grew sick.

"If you need the rapunzels, you shall have it," Misaki said determinedly.

That night, he crept into Tesla's garden and picked several bunches of rapunzels. He returned home and boiled the vegetables. Yuri finished it and patted her stomach happily.

"I feel better already!"

Misaki knew that she needed the rapunzels badly. So the following night, he went into Tesla's garden again. Yuri got better. On the third night, however, Misaki was not so fortunate.

"Thief!" Tesla cried furiously. "Magnetman, grab him!"

A red and white crow appeared and made a blue double of himself. The two crows crashed into Misaki, capturing him between them and holding him still.

"You don't understand, Tesla," Misaki said, frightened. "My wife Yuri's pregnant, and she needs the rapunzels."

Tesla stared at him for a moment. "A child, eh?" _I own many things already, but one thing I don't own is a child._"All right. I shall not hold you responsible for the missing rapunzels."

Misaki could hardly believe his luck. Tesla was known to be very nasty.

"In fact, you can have all the rapunzels you want," Tesla said. "On one condition. When the baby is born, you must give him to me!"

Misaki gasped. "No!"

"No? Then you can't have the rapunzels, and your wife will die with the baby. And I shall complain to the knights about the theft," Tesla said at once.

Misaki had no choice. He bowed his head and nodded. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's a boy!" the midwife, Yuri's twin, cried, delighted.

"A son!" Misaki exclaimed happily.

"What shall we call him, Mari?" Yuri asked weakly.

"Well, he's your first son. The first... How about Protoman?" Mari replied, smiling. She waved her hand, and the name appeared in gold lettering in front of her. Shining, they flew into the baby. The boy scowled at her. Amazingly, he was not bawling.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I see that my baby is born!"

Electricity filled the room, and Tesla flew in surrounded by static. Mari gasped and turned to Misaki.

"It was a promise he made..." Yuri said softly. She bit her finger.

"That's right! Now give me the baby!" Tesla waved her hands, and Protoman went flying out of Mari's arms towards her. As soon as he saw Tesla, he hissed and screwed up his face in annoyance.

"But-!" Mari started.

"Your name will be Rapunzel, after the vegetables," Tesla smiled.

"That won't do," Mari said sharply. "We've already named him Protoman! It's already etched into his life by my magic!"

"... It's a son?" Tesla asked, her voice dangerously soft.

"Of course!"

"I wanted a daughter... but no matter... Who said you could name him?" Tesla demanded. "I shall call him Rapunzel all the same! The name is only inside him!"

"But Rapunzel's not a boy's name!" Yuri protested.

"I don't care! Finally, I shall have this child for my very own!" she said, laughing wickedly. "One more item to my Everything Collection!"

With a flash, she disappeared. Misaki broke down and cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She stood at the foot of a tall tower in the middle of a forest.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Tesla called. Long white hair cascaded out from a window at the top of the tower. Grabbing it, Tesla began to climb up the tower. Several 'ouch'es and 'damn's could be heard. When Tesla reached the window, she jumped nimbly in.

The owner of the hair was a scowling young teen dressed in simple brown clothes.

"Rapunzel, it's not ladylike to say 'damn'," Tesla said primly. "And I thought I told you to put on the pink dress I got for you."

The boy flushed.

"I'm not a girl, I don't want to wear a dress. And I'm not Rapunzel."

"I don't care what the magic tells you; your name is Rapunzel!" Tesla yelled. "Don't you dare wear the boy-clothes Magnetman brought!"

"At least he cares for me," Protoman replied, folding his arms. Tesla frowned.

"I've cared for you and gave you food to eat, kept a roof over your head and paid for your clothes. Why do you say that I don't care?"

"Because Magnetman treats me like who I am, and he taught me to wield a sword," Protoman replied. "Whereas you treat me like a petit lady and taught me manners of the court. Sorry, that doesn't appeal to me."

Tesla stamped her foot like a spoiled girl.

"I shall forbid Magnetman to speak to you!" she screamed. Then she ran to the window and jumped out. Magnetman caught her before she fell, and flew her away. Her scoldings could be heard within a radius of 5 miles.

Protoman sighed. He hadn't meant to get Magnetman in trouble. But he hated Tesla and he was bored to death alone in the tower. Deciding to amuse himself, he took up a bow and a quiver that Magnetman had once brought him. Leaning out of the window, he took aim and fired at a bald eagle. It hit its mark, and the bird fell.

But part of the fun in hunting was to be able to pick up the dead carcass and put it into a sack.

Protoman sighed again. He wanted to get out of the tower. All his life, he had lived there, and he was tired of it. He wanted freedom. If it were not for Tesla's magic, he'd have attacked her and forced her to let him out. He turned from the window and went to eat.

But he didn't know that someone else had seen his arrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair! I've got your food!"

Long white hair. Ouches. Then an explosion.

"You're still not wearing a dress!"

"I REFUSE to wear a dress!" 

"YOU WILL WEAR A DRESS OR YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!" Huffing, Tesla jumped out onto Magnetman.

"As if I'd get out of here if I wore a dress!" Protoman yelled back at her. He turned to glare at the food. Then he heard a familiar phrase.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

The voice was strange. Could it be someone else. Protoman peeped out of the window. But branches and leaves obstructed the view. Making up his mind quickly, Protoman grabbed onto his usual bookshelf and threw his hair out of the window. Wincing, he 'ouch'ed again as hands and weight tugged at his hair.

Within seconds, a blue haired boy climbed in through the window. Bright green eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Who are you?" Protoman asked, confused.

"I knew someone shot that arrow!" the boy said gleefully. "It was such a good shot, I had to find who was the archer!"

"Feh!" Protoman put his nose in the air. "It takes a master to do that."

The boy looked taken aback. Then he grinned. "Is your name really Rapunzel?"

"Of course not!" Protoman cried furiously. "It's Protoman. That old witch calls me Rapunzel."

"My name is Megaman," the boy introduced himself. "I say, how about a match? I've been longing to find someone whom I can fight with. All the people back at home don't dare to fight me properly, so I never get any good battles."

"Why don't they dare?"

"Um... Don't you be the same as them!" Megaman warned. He sighed. "I'm the Prince, you see. The masters and servants are afraid they'll hurt me."

"Well, I can't," Protoman said. "I'm stuck in this tower, and it doesn't have decent space to fight properly."

"Ehhh? Isn't there a window?"

"Oh nice. Do you know what a distance it is?" Protoman demanded. "You climbed up by my hair, I can't do the same."

"Oh yeah..." Megaman frowned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Who knows."

"But I really want to spar..." Megaman looked disappointed. Then he brightened up. "If I bring a rope, I can get you out of here!"

"Eh?"

"You've got to promise you'll come back to the palace with me and give me a run for my life!" Megaman said cheerily. "What do you say?"

Protoman thought for a while. He nodded.

"Great! I'll come back later!" Megaman said happily. "Wait for me!"

Protoman allowed him to climb down via the Hair-Way, wincing as he did.

"Finally, I shall be free from this abominable place!"

He disappeared from the window. 

"You're against me, are you?" a voice muttered from between the trees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"All right," Megaman said. He pulled the rope against the bedpost. "I think it's firm now."

He headed for the window and began to climb down. "It's fine all right!"

Protoman grabbed the rope and began to head down as well. But then a familiar voice called out.

"N-S Tackle!"

One crow went to Protoman, the other to Megaman. They shot electricity through the two. They screamed.

"Why are you doing this?" Protoman yelled, struggling. "You were nice to me before! You're a good guy!

"Because this is the only way I can become strong," Magnetman replied. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Tesla promised me power only if I obeyed her. And she wants me to kill you."

"Arghh!" Both boys released the rope and dropped all the way to the ground. They landed thankfully on soft earth and only received a few bumps.

"Darn..." Protoman moaned.

"If you kill us now," Megaman whispered weakly, "You'll lose something important."

"Eh?" Magnetman looked stunned.

"True strength is not gotten through magic power," Megaman struggled to his feet. "True strength... is the ability to help others... when they're in trouble..." He helped Protoman up and looked Magnetman in the eye. "That's right. True strength is being able to help other people in need!"

Magnetman took his words in. Slowly, his clone returned and merged into him. Then he collapsed on the ground.

"You're right... I've lost..." he said, aghast. He looked unhappily at the two bruised boys. "You two... have told me what is the right thing to do." He cracked a slight smile. "Thank you... From now on, I will only help people." He stood up, determined. "I will not work for Tesla anymore!"

"It was already in you," Protoman said. "We only helped you find it within yourself."

"Perhaps one day, you'll be able to find the true strength you possess." Megaman smiled.

Magnetman watched as they limped towards Megaman's horse.

"Thank you..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hyaaa!" 

"Still not good enough!"

A sword blocked the spear. Another sword shot for the unguarded throat. It stopped just before it cut the bare skin.

"Care to continue?" Protoman asked, grinning. Megaman released his spear, and it clattered to the ground.

"All right, I admit defeat," he said, laughing. He pretended to sulk. "I wanted to have a decent opponent, but you've been beating me every single time!"

"Of course!" Protoman said arrogantly. "I'm better than you in everything!"

Megaman frowned, then grinned.

"Oh yeah? I know how to get you to look bad with one sentence!" he said. Protoman raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What's this amazing sentence?"

Megaman grinned and stood back. Feet apart, he raised both arms and looked upwards.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"..."

The servants in the room giggled.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I don't own the part where Megaman and Protoman got Magnetman to stop working for Tesla. That was sort of adapted from Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuoh Densetsu, with a couple of my own touches.

I changed the plot slightly, because I decided it was better this way. Very different from the others I've done, but I'm satisfied with it all the same! In fact, I'm downright proud of it! My evilness really outdid itself!

I should've made Protoman really wear a dress. A pink one with ribbons and flowery patterns.

Protoman: Don't you DARE! (is blushing uncontrollably due to fic)

Aw, it's nice to be able to tease. (strokes silky white hair)

Protoman!&!#!$!#!#!

(runs)

Daidairo


	5. Megaman Battle Network:Little Brown Cape

No more review responses... Too bad. ;;

And another one. Based on "The Little Red Riding Hood" with several personal touches, with help by my brother burstjoe. Kupos to him for helping! XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Megaman Battle Network: The Little Brown Cape

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once upon a time, there was a little teen boy who lived in a village known as Electopia at the edge of a forest. His grandfather, Dr. Cossack, who lived in a cottage deep in the forest, had made him a long, brown cape. The boy wore it often, not because he 'loved it', but because it was long enough to hide much of him. So often did he appear in the brown cape, that the townsfolk began to call him 'Little Brown Cape' instead of his real name.

Which was Bass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One fine day, Little Brown Cape's father, Raika, received news that Dr. Cossack was ill and bedridden.

"... I wonder if he's all right?"

"We should visit him and make sure," his wife, Pride, replied.

"Unfortunately, I have to save the world from evil net mafias today," Raika said. "What about you?"

"I have to attend the opening ceremony of the bakery, and a long to-do list besides that," Pride replied with a sigh. Her eyes brightened up as she turned to her son. "Little Brown Cape..."

"Don't call me that!" Red eyes flashed.

"Bass, go visit your grandfather," Raika ordered.

"Why should..."

"Bring a basket of creampuffs!" Pride pulled out a basket of food covered by a pink cloth, eerily prepared in a twinkling of an eye. "And some milk!"

"But..."

"Your grandfather kindly made that cape for you, so you should be nice to him!" Raika reprimanded.

"... Whatever."

"Now, remember, stay close to the main road," Pride ordered regally.

"No talking to strangers," Raika continued.

"And beware of the Big Bad Wolf," Both chorused simultaneously, as if they had rehearsed.

"What do you think I am, a three-year-old?" Bass demanded.

"Well, yes," Pride admitted.

"Just go already!" Raika pushed the basket and the bottle of milk into Bass's hand, then opened the door and nudged him out with one foot. Scowling, Bass began to walk down the streets.

As he moved, he suddenly felt someone tugging at his cape, and he turned. It was a little boy with dark blue hair, named Megaman. He looked appealingly up at Bass.

"Excuse me, Little Brown Cape, are you going to visit Dr. Cossack?" he asked.

"... Yeah."

"You're going into the forest, right? Would you mind picking some flowers for me on the way?" Megaman pleaded. "Roll is sick, and I want to get her flowers. But my mom won't let me go out to the forest, and I hate to break rules... so..."

Bass remembered that Roll was the cute blond daughter of the butcher, and the apple of Megaman's eye. "Feh. Whatever."

"Really? You will? Thanks!" Megaman cried happily. "But you must be careful, okay? Beware of the Big Bad Wolf!"

"All right." Bass began to head towards the forest.

"Oh, and don't talk to strangers!" Megaman added.

"All right..."

"And say hi to Dr. Cossack from me!"

"All right..." Bass was getting irritated.

"And greet your dad!"

"All right..."

"And tell your mom hi from my twin Lan!"

"All right!"

"And eat the yellow sponge that sings at the bottom of Bikini Bottom."

"All right!" Bass yelled impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Megaman asked. "You're not paying attention, are you?"

"What?" Bass blinked.

"I told you to eat the yellow sponge that sings at the bottom of Bikini Bottom," Megaman repeated carefully. "You said 'all right'."

Bass blinked again.

Seconds later, Megaman was fleeing down the street from yells of "GO AWAYY!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stupid Megaman... Stupid Mom... Stupid Dad... Stupid creampuffs..." Bass grumbled as he went.

Following the yellow path, he paused beside a great oak tree. Peering to the left, he noticed a natural flowerbed that seemed like what Megaman and Roll would want. 

Still grumbling, he ditched the path and went towards the flowerbed in the clearing. Though he always grumbled and moaned and complained, Bass had a good heart deep inside, underneath the layers of cape, clothes, flesh, skin and bone.

Of course, he would never admit that.

Bending down, Bass pulled up a bunch of dandelions.

"Hey! That's no way to pick flowers!"

Instinctively, Bass straightened and threw the bunch at the speaker.

The flowers hit the head of the Big Bad Wolf, and slid down his furry head slowly. One of them stuck behind one ear, and the Wolf nudged at it with one paw.

"Hey, I think I look good like this," he said, chuckling.

Bass stared. "Are you nuts?"

"No, my name is not Nuts. It's Gospel," the Wolf replied. "Why, do I look like a Nuts?"

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight," Bass said with a sigh. _Great, now I'm talking to an insane wolf who says his name is GOSPEL!_ Others would be scared of the Big Bad Wolf, but not Bass.

"But you're killing the flowers," Gospel growled. His face suddenly looked fierce. "You've to pick them by the stalk, and not grab them up roughly, spoiling their leaves."

"Like this?" Bass cautiously snapped the stalk of a rose and held it up.

"Very good!" Gospel praised. Bass blinked.

Then he blinked again.

_WHY AM I TAKING FLOWER PICKING LESSONS FROM A WOLF?_

"Just... get lost."

"Aw, don't be mean. Where are you going with the flowers?"

"I'm going to visit my grandfather in the cottage yonder, who's ill," Bass replied shortly, grabbing more flowers.

"The flowers are for him?" Gospel inquired.

"No, they're for Roll."

"Who?"

"Roll, someone who's ill."

"Roll's your grandfather?" Gospel asked, confused.

"No! I'm going to visit my grandfather; Megaman told me to bring the flowers for a girl called Roll!" Bass cried, exasperated.

"Megaman's your grandfather?" Gospel asked again.

Bass nearly tore his hair out. 

"NO!"

"Hey, chill," Gospel said. "What's your name?"

"...Bass."

"OH! I KNOW YOU!" Gospel cried. "You're the one they call Little Brown Cape!"

"..."

"Eh... am I wrong? Sorry, I've got bad memory!" Gospel apologised. "Is it Chibi Brown Cape?"

Bass exploded. "JUST GET LOST! I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD! UNDERSTAND?"

Gospel fled. He hid behind some trees, watching Bass.

"Oh, boy. He's mad... is it because of his grandfather?" Gospel whispered to himself. "It seems likely. He's not enjoying himself... maybe he's scared of his grandfather! Maybe his grandfather's an evil guy who plotting to take over the world!"

The more Gospel thought about it, the more angry he became. "Little Brown Cape is probably too nice to say anything. I must deal with this for him!"

Gospel then raced on all fours towards the little cottage in the clearing that he knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raising himself on his hind legs, Gospel knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a feeble voice called.

"It's I, Grandfather. Little Brown Cape, your grandson," Gospel growled softly. "I've come with some flowers!"

There was a long pause.

"Ah! Bass! Lift the latch and come in!" the voice said.

Gospel nudged the latch open and entered. At once a large broom came whacking down on him.

"HEY! STOP!" Gospel yelled. A man with brown hair stared at him in alarm.

"You're the Big Bad Wolf!" he cried.

"And you're the man plotting to take over the world!" Gospel retorted.

"Why are you impersonating my grandson?" Dr. Cossack demanded. "I knew that Bass would never call himself Little Brown Cape, and he wouldn't come armed with flowers!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for Little Brown Cape! You're an evil man that wants to take over the world!" Gospel howled. Dr. Cossack looked startled.

"Did Bass tell you that?" he asked, concerned.

"I..."

"Oh my virus! It must be an imposter!" he cried. "Someone is posing as Bass to hunt me!"

"Oh dear! What should we do?" The ever gullible Gospel asked.

"I'm too weak and ill to be of any use. You've got to pose as me, Big Bad Wolf," Dr. Cossack said.

"But weren't you jumping about full of health just a minute ago?" Gospel asked, puzzled.

"Whatever. Now, put on my clothes and hide in my bed. You'll catch the poser when he comes. I'll go into my cabinet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bass rapped on the wooden door. A husky voice called out.

"Who's there?"

"It's I, Grandfather. Your grandson Bass," Bass replied. _His voice sounds weird... Hangover?_ "Mom sent me with creampuffs and milk."

"Ah! Bass! Lift the latch and come in, my _dear_."

Bass opened the door cautiously and hopped in, puking inwardly at the affectionate term. He put the basket and bottle onto a table and glanced towards the bed.

A pink nightcap glanced back at him.

"Grandfather, what big ears you have today," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"All the better to hear you with. Now, come and give Grandfather a hug," Gospel crooned. Bass took a step backwards.

"Grandfather, what big eyes you have today."

"All the better to see you with. Come, come."

Bass took another step backwards.

"Gospel, what big teeth you have today."

"All the better to EAT you with!"

Gospel hopped out of bed and raced after Bass, barking loudly. Bass ran out of the house and dodged to the side.

"What did you do to Grandfather?" he demanded.

"What did you do to the real Little Brown Cape?" Gospel demanded.

"Why the hell are you two yelling like fishmongers in here for?" a third voice asked coolly. Both Bass and Gospel turned.

It was the woodcutter's son, Protoman. He held a sword in his hand and glared at the two peace-disturbing idiots.

"We're not fishmongers," Gospel growled, lowering his voice.

"He was posing as my grandfather," Bass hissed.

"He's posing as Little Brown Cape!" Gospel hissed as well.

"Oh yeah? Where's Dr. Cossack?" Protoman demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Gospel said. Protoman's sword flew to his throat. "Uh, he's in the house."

Cossack popped his head out.

"Well then, this is just a misunderstanding. Kiss and make up, and stop wasting your time," Protoman grumbled.

"I'm not kissing anyone!" Bass yelled, his cheeks flaming.

"How do you know he's the real Little Brown Cape?" Gospel asked. Protoman pointed to his shades.

"I scanned him. Nice armour, Little Brown Cape."

"Wha... YOU #(&#!" Bass cursed. "What do you think I wear the cape for?"

Laughing, Protoman sauntered off.

"Nice Mickey Mouse tattoo too."

Bass blinked.

Gospel blinked.

Dr. Cossack coughed and blinked.

"YOU &!&!$&#$!(#(#(#&XX!"

The ears of the residents of Electopia burned that day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
